Enough
by silverdragon77
Summary: Harry and Draco have been meeting once a week for 15 years, neither willing to admit to the other that once a week is simply not enough.
1. Things Left Unsaid

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Not the characters or the names, and I don't make any money off this. If I did, I would write a lot more than I do.

A/N: This started off as a one-shot, but because pretty much everyone wanted me to expand it, it is now a two-shot. It is complete and I have no intention of continuing this story.

As the Hogwarts Express pulled out of the station, parents started to disband, most of them apparating out of the station, though a number made for the entrance that would become a pillar between the muggles' platforms nine and ten.

Out of the corner of his eye, Harry saw Draco Malfoy enter the men's lavatory at King's Cross, though he kept his eyes on Ginny. Ginny's eyes were brimming with tears.

"I can't believe they're gone." Ginny whimpered, the tears spilling over, sliding down her cheeks. "My boys are all grown up. They're never coming home."

"Oh come now," Harry said, his eyes shifted to the lavatory door. "They'll be back for Christmas before you know it, tearing the house apart and making a right mess for you."

"It won't be the same." Ginny started to wrap her arms around Harry and he held her for a moment, letting her cry.

"Ginny, I'm sorry, I've got to get to work." Harry calmly stated. He looked at her and held her gaze. "I'll be home tonight and we'll have a nice quiet dinner, just the three of us," he said, his eyes taking in Lily.

Ginny nodded and turned around, finding a tearful Hermione to share her overwhelming emotions. Harry watched them for a moment and then tore towards the bathroom door. He stepped inside to face a small wall containing four urinals.

Draco stood at the far right, and an elderly gentleman was washing up at the sink. Draco caught Harry's eye over his shoulder, but said nothing.

Harry stepped up to the urinal nearest to the left wall and unzipped his trousers.

The elderly man took several moments to dry his wrinkly hands with paper towels before finally making his way towards the door. Just as the man was pulling open the door, Ron stepped in.

Ron scanned the wall and chose the urinal closest to Harry; he stepped up and undid his trousers.

"Hey Harry, wondered where you went off to." Ron smiled and Harry shrugged. "Left me with two crying women, good thing I had the foresight to bring a portkey. Sent the women to the Burrow, thought mum might help them out."

"I suppose you're right." Harry responded. Ron's eyes wandered before landing on Draco.

"Blimey," Ron leaned in, whispering in Harry's ear, "Malfoy's got a big one. You should sneak a peek."

Harry didn't think that his immediate response would go over well with Ron. That he had, in fact, already seen Malfoy's enormous cock, and had been enjoying having it shoved up his arse every week for the better part of the last fifteen years, but before he gave his best friend a heart attack, Draco responded for him.

"If you wanted a look, all you had to do was ask." Draco smirked at the now blushing Ron, and the entirely too calm Harry.

"I-uh…right," Ron retorted lamely. "See you at the office Harry." Ron quickly zipped up his pants, muttering a cleaning charm as he nearly ran out the door.

Harry threw a locking charm and silencing spells at the door as it closed behind the redhead, and before Harry had turned back to face Draco, the tall blond was on him, and Harry was slammed against the wall. Their mouths fused together, tongues already dancing in a heated, velvety battle.

"I thought he'd never leave," Draco panted as his hand slipped down to grip Harry's growing erection.

"I can't believe he looked at your cock," Harry moaned, his breath hitching.

"Shame he doesn't know where it's been." Draco smiled, raising one aristocratic eyebrow. "Or where it's going to be in a few minutes."

Harry could only moan in response as Draco sunk to his knees on the tile floor. Harry caught Draco's eyes; the grey nearly blotted out by his dilated pupils, and in a flash, Draco's mouth had wrapped itself around Harry's cock and was swallowing him whole.

Harry threw his head back against the stone wall and a moaning wail escaped his thoroughly ravaged lips. Harry's hips instinctively jerked forward, as Draco moaned around the throbbing cock in his mouth.

The blond ran his tongue along the veined underside and sucked hard. Harry's hands found purchase in Draco's silvery locks, his green eyes hidden behind squeezed shut eyelids.

Draco removed his mouth from Harry's crotch just long enough to pull Harry's trousers down around his knees. Harry's protesting moan died in his throat as Draco swallowed his cock once more, Draco's free hand moved to fondle the other man's balls.

Aristocratic fingers danced from groping Harry's balls to sliding up Harry's crack, the long middle finger finding its way into Harry's pulsating hole. Harry cried out as the finger worked itself deeper, brushing against his prostate.

A second finger soon joined the first, pumping in and out. Harry's knees shook with the effort of keeping himself standing as he simultaneously fucked himself on Draco's fingers, while his cock slid in and out of the blond man's mouth.

"D-Draco," Harry breathily whined. "Ungh," he moaned, "Oh god Draco I'm gonna—" But before Harry had finished his sentence, he suddenly felt cool air on his hard cock and the pumping fingers left Harry's arse. "What the fuck was th—"

The rest of Harry's sentence was muffled by Draco's mouth closing over his. Harry tasted his own salty precome on Draco's tongue. Draco pressed the brunette hard against the wall, their bodies flush against each other and Harry gasped into Draco's mouth as their erections rubbed together.

Draco ground his hips hard against Harry's, wrenching sobbing moans from both of the men. Harry's hand slid down his lover's body, until Draco's enormous, dripping erection lay in Harry's firm grasp.

He gave the cock an experimental tug and Draco's head fell to Harry's shoulder.

The ragged panting of Draco's hot breath over stimulated Harry's sensitive neck. He lapped at Harry's neck, licking and sucking mixed with his shortened breaths and Harry found himself matching Draco's actions, tightening his grip around Draco's weeping cock.

"Stop." The single word falling from Draco's mouth stunned Harry and his hand immediately fell away. Green eyes fell, but Draco tipped back the man's head, capturing his lips in a soft lingering kiss. "If you kept going like that I wouldn't have been able to contain myself and I want to make good on my earlier words."

Harry couldn't help the smile that overcame him and he launched himself at the taller man, Draco quickly responded, slamming the smaller man back against the wall. Rhythmically, Draco ground his erection into Harry's, both men reduced to throaty moans cut off by sloppy kisses.

"Turn around." Draco's second words were less surprising to Harry and he quickly obeyed, nearly tripping as his trousers slid ever lower. "Put your hands against the wall," Draco commanded and Harry obeyed wordlessly. "Spread your legs as far as you can." Draco continued, his voice dangerously calm and husky.

Harry made every effort to spread his legs as far as he could and went so far as to arch his back so his arse stuck out even farther than normal.

One of Draco's long-fingered hands slid across Harry's protruding arse and Draco stared at the man in front of him. Involuntarily, it seemed, his pink pointed tongue dragged itself across his lips as Harry, heavy lidded and panting for breath gazed imploringly at Draco over his shoulder.

"My god you look good like this." Draco's voice was low and dark, but Harry was growing impatient.

"Come on Draco, fuck me already!" Harry practically shouted, or would have if his voice weren't quite so hoarse. Draco gave Harry's arse a squeeze and pulled out a tube of lubricant from his coat pocket.

Draco took his time as he slathered a dollop on his fingers and lowered them to Harry's hole. One by one, three of Draco's fingers slipped into Harry, each earning a more desperate moan from the spectacled man.

As Harry's breath was reduced to a sobbing pant, Draco knew it was time. Harry watched over his shoulder as Draco lathered his now purpled cock with lube, and his eyes slid shut as Draco pushed the head of his cock into Harry's body.

Draco slid in inch by inch, pumping his hips a little bit with each one until he was buried to the hilt in Harry's arse. Draco let out a soft, rumbling moan as he pulled out almost to the tip and slammed back in. Harry groaned loudly, his fingers gripping at the stone beneath his hands.

Draco withdrew his cock again, slamming back to the hilt. Harry's back arched impossibly far and he wailed as Draco's cock hit his prostate. Draco thrust experimentally, his cock rubbing back and forth against Harry's prostate. Harry's moans drowned out the sound of skin slapping against skin and Draco's thrusts grew faster.

Twice Harry tried to lower one of his hands to grip his weeping erection, and twice he had to put his hand back against the wall for fear of falling over. An issue that was only intensified when Draco grabbed Harry's hips, slamming into him harder and harder with each thrust.

Draco's thrusts grew more violent and erratic and Harry soon found his front side pressed flush against the cold stone. The stone rubbed pleasurably on the brink of painful against his rigid member and Draco thrust into him faster and faster.

Harry threw his head over his shoulder, using an arm to pull Draco's sweaty face to his. Their kiss was heated; all teeth and tongues and soon Draco's thrusts were forced to slow if only to keep their mouths together.

Draco slowly pulled himself out of Harry, his hard cock bobbing, slick with lubricant, and Harry let out a throaty moan, relating his displeasure. Draco whirled Harry around to face him completely, shoving the man's back against the wall, resuming their kiss.

Draco withdrew his wand and wordlessly used a spell to remove Harry's trousers completely, his deed done; the wand fell with a clatter to the tile floor. The blond pulled one of Harry's legs around his waist and quickly slid his cock back into Harry's wanting body.

The two men continued to kiss feverishly as Draco fucked Harry harder and faster against the wall. Draco's hand finally dropped down to Harry's cock and tugged on his stiff member harshly, eliciting a sharp moan from Harry's mouth.

Harry ripped open the top part of Draco's shirt and quickly kissed down from Draco's mouth to his protruding collarbone. Draco moaned and fucked Harry harder still, his wrist twisting around Harry's cock in a most delicious manner.

Draco sped up his hand around Harry's cock and for a moment Harry thought his heart had stopped, but it pounded on and Harry's lips ventured back to meet Draco's own. This kiss was sloppy, wet, and short as Draco lowered his head to Harry's flushed neck. He licked at the sensitive skin while tightening his grip on Harry's cock.

The brunette was getting close and Draco knew it. Draco nipped at an especially sensitive part of Harry's neck and sealed his lips around the area, sucking hard. The mixture of pleasure from Draco's pumping fist around his cock, Draco's own cock burying itself deep inside him, and the sharp, tingling pain from Draco's mouth sucking at his neck was too much and Harry fell over the edge.

His orgasm ripped from him, semen spurting all over both of the men, a scream of pleasure ripping itself from his throat, and it was Harry's arse, pulsating around Draco's cock that sent him rocketing over the edge with Harry.

Draco thrust in and out of Harry a few more times as his orgasm ebbed away, until the two men were left panting, Draco leaning against Harry, both men using the wall as their only support.

They kissed languidly, taking their time, enjoying themselves slowly before finally breaking apart.

Still shaking, Draco attempted to smooth down his blond hair as Harry pulled his trousers back on. Neither man said anything as they tidied themselves up, but they caught each other in stolen kisses and lingering touches as they worked.

When Harry considered himself ready to face the world again, he turned back to the blond man. Draco caught him by surprise as he lifted Harry's face and kissed him possessively, sweetly, hotly.

Harry let Draco press him against the wall a final time. Draco continued to kiss the brunette for several minutes, neither daring to break the moment.

Draco's hand slid back down the side of Harry's face, lingering on the other man's chin, before pulling back.

"I'll see you next week?" Draco asked, his voice still breathy and low.

"Of course," said Harry, and he would. Harry would see Draco every week until he died. Though if he could have it his way, they would see each other every day, but the other man had made no mention of wishing to expand their meetings beyond their weekly slot in the fifteen years they had been doing this, and Harry wouldn't be the one to ask.

Harry squashed the mirthless laugh that threatened to burst forth as he considered what Draco's reaction would be if Harry told him that he would give up everything to be with the man. Draco would likely laugh in his face and refuse to see Harry again. No, Harry didn't want that, and although all he wanted to do was turn back into Draco's arms, he walked out the door, not trusting himself to look back.

As Harry slipped out of the bathroom door, Draco watched the other man go. His heart thudded hard against his chest and he fought the urge to run after Harry and beg to see him tomorrow. No, Draco thought, if Harry wanted anything more from the blond, he would have asked by now. And so, instead of going after the man he loved, he disapparated with a pop and went back to resume his life.

One time a week the men would meet, their mouths slipping together in a hungry embrace, neither willing to admit to the other that it wasn't enough. Yes, once a week would have to do.


	2. With Or Without You

In the months that had passed since Harry and Draco left their sons on Platform 9 ¾, Albus Severus and Scorpius had become friends, despite being separated by opposing houses. So it was at due to the boys' fervent begging that the Malfoy family and the Potter family agreed to meet up during their Christmas holidays.

Which is how Harry found himself standing on the doorstep to Malfoy Manor, his youngest son in tow. Harry rapped on the ominous doors.

"Scorpius told me they have a Quidditch pitch on the grounds! Do you think we can play?" Albus Severus nearly toppled over in excitement with his question. Harry steadied the young boy.

"I think it may be a bit chilly out to be playing Quidditch, but it might be possible," Harry responded, recognizing the passionate glint in his son's eyes.

The door swung open and Harry half-expected Draco to be behind it, but quickly remembered that Draco was far too refined to answer his own door. Instead, the pair were greeted by an equally excited Scorpius Malfoy who was dismissing the house elf originally intended to open the vast door.

"Alby!" Scorpius shouted, dragging the boy inside.

"Scorpius!" And without so much as a backward glance the two boys ran off down one of the many halls leading out of the entrance hall of the manor. Harry took a wary step inside.

"You can come in you know," the deep, snotty voice sounded from his left and Harry jumped at the words. He would know that voice anywhere, and as Harry took a final step into the manor, Draco appeared where the voice had originated. The door closed shut behind him. "I won't bite, though I've heard you like that."

Harry blushed, "Draco, I—," but whatever Harry was going to say was drowned out as Draco pounced, kissing the other man. Harry quickly drew back. "Draco, the boys—anyone could see us."

"Astoria's in France—boys are playing, so we should play too," Draco stated, hungry eyes staring Harry down.

"All right, but can we go somewhere a little more private?" Harry didn't want their sons to stumble on them having sex. Harry thought that it might raise a few questions. Draco grunted and grabbed Harry's arm roughly and pulled him down a hall and into a study.

High, dark shelves were filled with countless books, and a large mahogany desk sat in the middle of the room. For a moment Harry thought that Hermione would have loved to see this room, but was quickly brought back to the present when Draco threw himself into a spacious high-backed chair and pulled Harry down on top of him.

Harry kneeled on either side of Draco's thighs and pressed his body hard against Draco's, as Draco pulled him into another kiss—their tongues battling fiercely for domination. Draco's hands quickly slipped from Harry's shoulders and stripped off Harry's many layers. Harry followed suit, pulling off Draco's shirt, but the pair had to break their hungry kissing so Harry could take off his sweater and the shirt underneath.

Their bare chests came together as their mouths were fused once more. Harry's hands traveled through Draco's hair and over his arms and chest while Draco's hands slid over Harry's back and down to his ass.

Quickly, the men found themselves dry humping each other and Harry made a move to get up and relieve himself of his trousers, but Draco pulled out his wand and whispered a spell that divested both men of the rest of their clothes.

Harry threw himself back into Draco's arms, pressing the blond against the chair as he continued his attack on the man's mouth. Draco's arm slipped between them and took hold of both their erections in his right hand. Harry's hand joined Draco's and they pumped both cocks together.

Harry's moans quickly turned to short, breathy whines, his mouth kissing whatever of Draco's skin it could find. Despite himself a thin layer of sweat formed on Draco's pale skin and his head dropped to Harry's shoulder where he nipped at the sensitive skin.

"I need you—now," Harry whined desperately.

Quick as a flash, Draco picked him up, Harry instinctively wrapping his legs around Draco. Draco swiped the contents of the desk off the top and slammed Harry on top of it. Draco kissed Harry fiercely for a moment before his kisses moved southward.

"Top right drawer," Draco barked hoarsely at Harry. Harry reached over and pulled the drawer open, understanding immediately what Draco meant. He pulled out a rather used looking bottle of lotion and slid it to the other side of the desk, towards Draco. "Thank you," Draco said, his voice softer, but darker.

Draco bathed his fingers in the lotion and began preparing Harry. While doing so, Draco kissed, and bit, and sucked at the skin around Harry's bobbing erection, not once touching it and as Draco continued to pump his fingers in and out of the writhing man Harry begged for more.

And Draco obliged him. Draco placed soft kisses on Harry's weeping cock as he worked his way from base to tip. His lips wrapped around the tip and lapped hungrily at the head. Sucking down, Draco pumped his mouth from root to tip in time with his hands.

Harry attempted to thrust into Draco's mouth, his head lolling back, and found that after a minute all he could do was grip Draco's thick, blond hair and moan incoherently.

Draco could feel Harry's testicles tightening up and knew that Harry was close—he pulled back, but before Harry really knew what was going on, Draco had plunged half his cock into Harry's gaping hole.

A low, guttural moan escaped Harry's throat and Draco sucked hard on Harry's throat as he thrust his erection further and further into Harry.

The two men were lost in each other. Mouths met skin, moans exchanged in the breathy silence broken by skin slapping against skin. Harry's nails grazed over Draco's back, leaving angry red trails and Draco thrust harder and deeper, his pace picking up.

Harry's orgasm surprised Draco. Harry nearly screamed as he came, ropes of semen flung itself over the two men, coating their stomachs. Draco, however, didn't lose pace as Harry's insides squeezed around his cock, and kept fucking Harry ever harder.

In the boneless aftermath of his orgasm, Harry let him continue, but a hoarse, whispered plea soon passed his lips. "Stop."

Draco stopped so suddenly, that his erection paused as it brushed Harry's prostate. An agonized moan of pleasure escaped Harry's lips.

"What's wrong? Am I hurting you?" Draco's worried look nearly made Harry laugh.

"No, it's not that, just—go sit in the chair behind your desk. There's something I've always wanted to do." Hardly had Harry finished his sentence than Draco had pulled himself out of Harry and scrambled to follow the man's orders.

Harry swiveled around on his ass to face where Draco sat. Draco's cock stood at full attention, Harry's own rapidly catching up. However Harry's eyes were on Draco's drinking in the metallic gray as he slid ever closer to the blond man.

Draco's hands slid up and down Harry's thighs. Harry sat at the edge of Draco's desk, his feet perched on either side of Draco's naked thighs. Harry pulled Draco's wheeled chair forward with his feet until Harry was able to just bend down and pull the man into a languid kiss. Draco's hands circled around Harry's back, drawing the man closer.

Harry slipped down into Draco's lap and Draco made to put his erection back into Harry, but Harry pushed the man's hand away. "Not what I want to do," Harry said, Draco met the man with a quizzical expression.

Harry slithered down Draco's body, a path of hot kisses left on Draco's body in his wake. Harry slid down to the floor, and backed into the space under Draco's desk. He grinned deviously up at Draco as he pulled the man's chair forward until Draco's stomach rested firmly against the edge of his desk and the blond couldn't see anything that Harry was doing.

Harry took a moment to run his fingers up and down Draco's thighs and Draco was completely surprised when something hot and wet engulfed his cock and began bobbing up and down on it.

Draco was just losing himself to the sensation of Harry's mouth gripped around his cock, when it was removed. Draco made to move his chair back, but Harry held it in place and pulled Draco to the edge of his chair.

Harry's mouth slipped around Draco's aching balls, sucking them lightly. Harry's hand replace where his mouth had bee on Draco's cock as his tongue continued its journey south.

Draco jumped in shock as Harry's tongue circled Draco's entrance. Harry had never touched him there before. No one had.

Harry's tongue lapped at Draco's tight entrance and soon Harry's tongue was pushing its way into the puckered hole. Draco groaned, falling boneless at Harry's ministrations. Harry's hand continued to pump Draco's cock as his tongue ventured further into Draco.

At once Harry had to let go of Draco's cock, but used both his hands to spread Draco's ass cheeks and plunged his tongue ever further into Draco's now pulsating hole. Above him, Draco moaned deeply, scratching at the desk in his search for something to hold onto.

Within a few minutes Draco's rasping moans begged Harry for more. "Ungh…more…in me…need you…please…Harry…ungh," Draco moaned. Harry didn't hesitate. Pulling his tongue out of Draco, he pushed back the man's chair.

Harry crawled out of the space under the desk and Draco fixed him with a hungrier, dirtier, hornier look than Harry had ever seen on the other man's face. Harry pulled the man out of the chair, switching places, before pulling Draco down into his lap.

Draco complied happily and reached backward for the lotion as Harry pulled him into a fierce kiss. Harry grabbed the lotion from Draco's hand and squirted it all over his aching cock.

Harry guided the tip of his erection into Draco's hole for the very first time and watched Draco's face as it contorted back and forth between pain and pleasure. After the head of his cock was in, he moved his hands to Draco's hips, allowing the blond to set the pace for Harry's entrance into his body.

Draco's body broke out into another thin layer of sweat, his head rolling back as he gripped Harry's shoulders and used small thrusts up and down on Harry's cock to drive it ever farther into his body.

Harry placed fevered kisses on Draco's collarbone as Draco pushed himself farther onto his cock. Both men let out a low moan as Draco reached the base of Harry's cock.

Harry pulled Draco into a deep kiss and the two rested, entwined in each other's arms, Harry buried to the hilt in Draco, for a moment before Draco started to move.

Draco's motions began slow and soft, building tempo and deepness as he reached closer to orgasm. Harry thrust his hand between them, gripping Draco's erection and pumping it in time with Draco's motions.

The men slipped over the edge, together, it seemed—one orgasm causing the other, though neither knew which. In the aftermath Draco rested, panting, in Harry's arms as Harry's cock softened and slid out of his well-used body.

"That's what I've been afraid of all these years?" Draco laughed lightly. Harry smiled.

"So, you liked it then?" Harry asked.

"Liked it? We're doing it again." Draco launched himself at Harry—their mouths smashing together in a hot kiss. Harry pushed the other man away slightly.

"Draco, there's something I need to tell you." It was now or never. Harry's heart thudded in his chest so hard he thought it would burst. Draco, on the other hand watched Harry, searching his eyes for some clue as to what the man was going to say next.

"Yes Harry?"

"I-I-I…" Harry stammered.

"You what?" Draco asked, his own heart meeting Harry's thuds. Harry was going to do it. He was going to tell Draco that he loved him. He was going to tell Draco that yes, all he wanted to do, all he's ever wanted to do is make love to Draco for the end of eternity. Yes, he was going to say it. He was. Gryffindors were known for their bravery right? So he should be brave and just say it. What's the worst that could happen?

Well, Draco could refuse him and refuse to see him ever again. Draco could then plaster it across the media and not only crush his heart but ruin everything else in his life as well. Harry tried not to think about that as he looking into the flushed, hopeful face of the man he loved.

Draco wouldn't hurt him would he? Not after what they've done. What they've shared. But then Draco hasn't said anything either. Argh. Harry had to tell him, he just had to.

"Draco, I…I don't think I can do this anymore." Okay, so not what Harry had planned.

Draco's shoulders sagged, the hope put out, coldness crept back into his eyes.

"You what?" Draco asked sharply.

"I can't do this anymore. All the sneaking around. Fucking once a week. I just, I can't do it anymore." Harry gulped. Draco ripped himself out of Harry's lap.

"Fine, if that's what you want. It's over." Draco stiffly began pulling his clothes back on.

"Draco, no, that's not. It didn't come out right."

"Well, it sounds as though it came out perfectly clear. You can't do this anymore."

"Yes, no, I mean. Ugh! Draco it's not—," Harry was quickly losing control of the situation.

"It's not what? It's not right? You certainly seemed to think it was right when you were shoving your cock up my arse a few minutes ago!" Draco bellowed, turning away from Harry.

"Enough!" It flew out of Harry's mouth. Draco swiveled on the spot, staring back at Harry.

"What did you just say?"

"It's not enough. I was trying to say that it's not enough."

"What?" Draco asked disbelieving. Harry took a step toward him.

"It's not enough. I want more. I need more. More than just once a week." Harry paused as the news seemed to sink in for Draco. "Draco…I love you."

Draco stared, speechless for a few moments. Harry, taking that as a bad sign, quickly pulled on his clothes.

"I…I'll just go." Harry stated softly, disappointment edging his words. Draco's had caught his arm as Harry tried to pass. Harry stiffened in fear, but Draco just used his strength to pull Harry to him and kissed him lightly on the mouth.

"I love you too." The whispered words hit Harry with a force much greater than he could have expected and soon the two men were kissing passionately. Their touches were softer with the new discovery. It was a new chapter in their lives and as the men began to undress one another once again, both felt lighter with the revelation that it would be different now.

While neither men knew what the future would hold, they were sure that the other was going to be in it, and it was with that thought that they truly made love for the first time.


End file.
